Sword of the Hunter
An Introduction An Explanation This is basically a sort of side-story to DJZebro's Sword of Loli Outcast VN. Started of my own violation, if not only because I illustrated quite of bit of that VN and feel like seeing what happens when two VNs are set in the same 'verse run parrallel to each other. The Actual Story Set in the modern day world, with one very noticable diffference. Every folktale and legend you heard as a child, is most likely true, and those monsters and demons are roaming the land. With the exception of perhaps the Loch Ness and Bigfoot, the world is rife with demons, spirits, and fair folk. This is just the story of one of the hunters of such creatures and entities, and the eccentricities that come with the job description. The Actual Sessions Session 1 Session 2 Session 3 Session 4 Session 5 Session 6 Dramatis Personae Marco and his Companions Marco Albano Campanella Age: 20 Weight: 68 kg Eye color: Gray Hair color: Chestnut Further Description: A Venetian by birth, Marco is a typical go-to demon hunter, but holds in distinction what fair few hunters attempt to do: He travels, and is partners with a demon himself. His hair falls naturally in layers, and for the most part he can hardly have time to have any upkeep on it. As for clothing, an open-suit fits him just fine, in contrast with his travelling partners' more diverse dress. He has a penchant for causing collateral damage, of his own violation or otherwise. His choice of weapon appears to be a modified Halberd longer than he is tall. He is very skilled in using this weapon, and seems to swing it as though it weighs nothing. Abigail Lily Adler Age: 11 Weight: 35 kg Eye color: Green Hair color: Silver Further Description: A Fallen Angel of self-proclaimed German descent, Abigail is Marco's unlikely partner in crime. Her almost supernaturally long silver hair is kept in a tight ponytail which hangs easily to her calves. Despite her rather meek appeareance, she is still a demon and possesses immense strength fitting of one. Her choice of clothing is varying, but at the very least melds with the fashions of the time, even if it does seem her style of dress should be on someone a little under twice her age. She wields a very ornate scythe in battle, not fitting of her Fallen Angel class; whether this speaks of unknown aspects of her is to be seen. Alexia D Edevane Apparent Age: Around 12 (In reality its unknown) Weight: 36 kg Eye color: Amber or Gold Hair color: Blond Further Description: A mysterious pure Vampire girl found in a remote town in Europe, Alexia possesses magical potential comparable to that of an arch-demon. She, however, has no experience of anything other than the small mansion she resided in previously and the surrounding area. Short blonde hair accents her shoulders, and nearly match shining amber eyes. All of her clothing is picked out by Abigail herself, who seems to have a penchant for sticking her in dark colored clothing. For the most part, she resides in Marco's shadow, a feat exclusive to pure-blood vampires only. Seemingly, she adds some weight to him doing this, but for the most part it seems only barely noticable. She is extremely shy and submissive when it comes down to it, though. Arai Kiyone Age: ??? Weight: 36 kg Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Further Description: An oni hailing from Japan, Arai is a sarcastic and blunt girl, much unfitting her appearance of a small girl. As with many oni, she is almost never seen without a drink or a desire to find an alcoholic beverage of some sort. Originally seen in a traditional Japanese garb, she quickly switched out this look for more contemporary clothing, much like Abigail's, when given the oppurtunity. Her hair is parted to the side, and straight locks reach halfway down her back. Small horns at her temples can be seen just poking out of her hair, but otherwise is hidden by it. Perhaps the most prominent sight is the large anti-material rifle (Accuracy International AW50) she carries around. Unlike most oni who rely on their pure brute strength, she seems to have taken a liken to extremely high-caliber rifles. A rifle which she moves and fires with ease.